Speicher
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Alemania repasa ciertos momentos en su vida al escuchar a su querido italiano rezar el Padre Nuestro...


**Warning: los personajes utilizados en este relato no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único: Speicher (Memoria)<strong>

"Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…"

_El día en que te conocí, yo solo creían mí mismo y en la guerra. Una melodía repetitiva los disparos en cada batalla, los gritos angustiosos de los caídos un maravilloso e intrigante coro, y frente a todo esto me encontraba yo, la batuta, supervisando los movimientos de cada uno de los integrantes de mi equipo, salvaguardando el honor que nos había llevado a participar en esto, dirigiendo con máximo cuidado que no fuera mi orquesta la que desafinara ni una sola nota. Porque la guerra era eso…un sinfín de sonidos instrumentales fieles a seguir la partitura impuesta por la vida y los hombres ambiciosos. _

_Pero entonces, llegaste. No había sangre, ni horror, ni miradas de odio por el simple hecho de ser quien era…no, solo un hombre con el corazón de un niño y alma de un sabio. Porque en esos momentos no entendía, no encajaban en mis esquemas ni tu comportamiento se parecía en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y me di cuenta muchísimos años más tarde…en cierto modo se podría describir como cobardía, sin embargo tú, con esos ojos inocentes y esa sonrisa despreocupada lo dejaste bien claro. Los italianos estaban destinados a amar, no a seguir las pautas de nadie, menos para provocar sufrimiento._

"…santificado sea tu nombre."

_Y no sé ni cuándo ni cómo, te convertiste en una persona indispensable en mi vida. A pesar de tus continuas tonterías, de esa pereza natural tuya, de tus constantes coqueteos hacia las mujeres, de esas muestras de afecto que me hacías corresponder…encontré una paz y un alivio conmigo mismo que jamás había sentido. Italia…me pregunto muchas veces el momento en el que comencé a tomarte cariño y a verte con una nueva luz. Conforme sacaba defectos, iba sin darme cuenta hallando tus virtudes, y dejaba de observar un rostro infantil para tornarse en un rostro más bello, más suave pero masculino, un cuerpo menudo pero bien proporcionado._

_Y ante el carril que tomaban mis pensamientos, sacudía la cabeza violentamente intentando sacarme esa imagen de mi mente, una que no era bien recibida ni aceptada. Porque yo no debía verlo a través de los ojos de algo más que un amigo, o cada cosa en la que había creído y luchado cesaría de tener algún sentido para mí. Combatir por los valores de tu gente y no estar de acuerdo con ella era como ocultar la mirada a los crímenes que se cometían en esta batalla. Sin embargo, admirando la forma en la que me trataba y demostraba sin pudor sus emociones…sabía que no duraría eternamente en mi firme decisión._

"Venga a nosotros tu reino"

_Y entonces, tuve que afrontar nuestra separación. La victoria del enemigo en la segunda contienda, emulando la primera, significaba que mi castigo estaba ya muy cerca. Se repartieron mi país, fui escenario involuntario de las tensiones constantes entre América y Rusia, atacado por los recuerdos y mis acciones, repudiado aunque los extranjeros supieran que yo seguía órdenes, estancado en dolor. _

_Y mi casa ya no se sentía mi casa. Aparecías de vez en cuando para animarme con esa genuina alegría tuya, a hacerme comer pasta porque según tú, era una fuente de felicidad para todo el mundo, a descansar a mi lado, a llevar algo de tu sol a esta tierra fría que me había convertido. Comprendí, que mi casa era este lugar, pero que mi hogar eras tú desde hace mucho tiempo._

"Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo"

_¿Cuándo empezamos a amarnos en silencio? ¿A compartir noches enteras juntos con el único objetivo de combatir la soledad? Caí inmerso en un sentimiento que no entendía y que de alguna forma, había alegrado mi vida. Acariciaba tu cuerpo dejándome llevar por el fuego que ambos albergábamos, queríamos quemarnos juntos en esta hoguera de inquietudes y pasiones._

_Y al terminar, te resguardaría en mis brazos sustituyendo la blanca sábana de la cama, y sin miedo, murmuraría en tu oído el amor que hasta entonces temía como a la misma muerte. Por otro lado, tú llorarás enternecido y feliz, porque tus sentimientos no son en vano y podemos ser algo más que simples hombres. Por primera vez…amamos, y no deseamos que nada ni nadie nos quite esa palpable felicidad._

"Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día"

_Las cosas van mejorando. Mi país está saliendo de la ruina aunque al otro lado me preocupa la situación que debe estar pasando mi hermano con el comunista. Tú prácticamente vives aquí, cocinas y limpias la casa, y cuando llego de rellenar informes o de discutir cuestiones políticas siempre apareces con una gran sonrisa para abrazarme y soltar un alegre bienvenido a casa. Hemos aprendido a vivir el uno con el otro, a comprender las manías que ambos tenemos, tú con tu siesta y yo con mi obsesión por el orden. _

_Nada es perfecto, lo sabemos. Sin embargo, estando juntos llego a la conclusión de que lo que vivimos ahora mismo es lo más cercano a la perfección que podríamos tener. _

"Perdona nuestras ofensas…"

_La gente olvida, pero no perdona. En mi caso esto fue al revés. Mis relaciones internacionales volvieron abrirse, y turistas de todo el mundo llegaron con la intención de ver a Alemania mucho más esplendorosa, pero también para dar un repaso a nuestra reciente historia. La mayoría de mi gente se niega a que le recuerden y culpen, pero comprenden que este pasado no puede ser enterrado. Pero al menos, hemos sido perdonados…_

_Porque no todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra, ni mucho menos con la llegada al poder de aquel loco. Además, la historia europea está plagada de batallas sangrientas y de jefes absolutos que solo ambicionaban poder, alimentando al pueblo de palabras sin sentido. A ti también te molesta, porque tuviste una similar y nadie te tomó mucha importancia salvo tus paisanos. Dices, con ironía impropia de ti, que la gente solo recuerda lo que quiere recordar._

"…como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden"

_Miles de veces, te has disculpado por abandonarme cuando el fin de la guerra estaba próximo y tu hermano firmó aquel tratado de rendición con los Aliados sin contar contigo. Jamás hubo nada que perdonar…prefería que te salvaras cuando podías a luego haberte visto en mi misma situación, desgarrado y repudiado. Mencionas que fue un acto cobarde, yo sonrío, alegando que fue un acto honorable. ¿Había algo de malo en salvar a los tuyos de un final desagradable? Yo, para mis adentros, pienso que no._

"No nos dejen caer en la tentación…"

_Tarde, hace ya años que yo caí en ella, y volvería a hacerlo sin pensarlo…_

"…y líbranos del mal"

_De querer hacerle daño, de herirlo de cualquier forma, de verlo llorar, de dejar de amarlo…cosas que jamás, mientras viva, sucederá._

**"Amén"**

Poso una mano sobre su hombro, él se voltea sorprendido pero sonríe al verme. Se levanta murmurando su típico "ve~" y se lanza a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza, y yo correspondo en gesto.

"¿Por qué siempre rezas? Según la Iglesia…Dios no nos quiere por estar juntos, por ser dos hombres…" pregunto, algo tímido.

Él ríe, y sacude la cabeza poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios "Pero ellos también dicen que Dios ama a todo el mundo, que Dios es amor en sí… ¿cómo podría odiar a sus hijos por amarse, independientemente de cuál sea su sexo? Porque él ama…sabe que no hay pecado en amar a otra persona, digan lo que digan los demás"

Acto seguido, me arrastra hacia la cocina, ilusionado por cenar una nueva receta de pasta que su hermano le había mandado junto a unos buenos tomates españoles de parte de su compañero. Yo, por otro lado, sonreí de acuerdo a sus palabras…después de tantos miedos e incertidumbres, de sangre derramada, de caricias furtivas…Dios debía saber desde el comienzo que se amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: xDD se me ocurrió mientras me aburría en el autobús, y como me van a meter en una residencia de monjas, pues vino así solita. Espero que os haya gustado ^^ a mí la idea de escribirlo me encantó. El Padre Nuestro está tal y como me lo enseñaron a aprendérmelo a mí, lo digo porque sé que hay muchas formas de decirlo xDDD Grazie, y Adiós!<strong>


End file.
